


Professor Stilinski

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, And a bit of fluff at the end, College Student Derek Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lots of Explicit Loving Sex, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Not Underage, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Sex, Student Derek, Teacher Stiles, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is an English Literature professor at a large university. Derek is his best student. There is a mutual attraction between them. What will happen when graduation day arrives?





	Professor Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story with a lot of sex in it. And a bit of fluff at the end. So hang on possums!  
> (And by the way, Stiles is 29 and Derek is 22. No underage sex in the story.)

Derek Hale knocked on the office door.  
“Come in”, a voice said.  
“Professor Stilinski”, Derek said.  
“Mr. Hale”, Stiles replied. “Come in and sit down”.  
Derek sat facing him.  
“I’m sure that you are curious about why I asked you here”, Stiles said. “You have received the only A+ that I have ever given in my American Literature course. You are a brilliant student”.  
Derek blushed.  
“Thank you, sir”, Derek replied.  
“And since you are graduating I won’t be seeing you anymore”, Stiles said. “So I would like to give you a copy of Leaves of Grass. I remember that you said that it was one of your favorite books of poetry”. He smiled. “And I remember you reading ‘When I Heard at the Close of the Day’ aloud in class”.  
Derek said, “Thank you, sir. But this is an expensive edition. I don’t think that I can accept it.”  
“Go ahead, Mr. Hale”, Stiles said. “I want you to have it. Look at the inscription inside.”

Derek opened the book. Inside, Stiles had written:  
‘To Derek, my best student.  
At the close of the day,  
May you hear the waters roll continually up the shores,  
And may you be happy.  
Stiles’.

Derek blushed a deep red. “Thank you, Professor Stilinski”, he said.  
Stiles said, “You’re welcome. And it’s Stiles. My name is Stiles.”  
Derek smiled. “Stiles. Thank you. Please call me Derek.”  
“Derek”, Stiles said. “Thank you.”  
There was a long moment when they looked at each other. The air in the room was charged with the electricity between them.  
Derek said, “Shall I lock the door?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.  
Derek locked the door and turned around. Stiles was standing very close to him.  
Suddenly they were kissing each other. A deep, wet, passionate kiss.  
They both moved toward the sofa on the wall across from the desk. When they got there they started to undress each other . When they were both naked, they stood for a moment and looked at each other.  
“Stiles, you are beautiful!” Derek said.  
“You‘re the one that‘s beautiful!”, Stiles said. “Derek, you should be the centerfold in a magazine!”

They fell on the sofa, kissing and licking each other. Derek mapped Stiles’ small moles with his tongue, and gently bit and kissed his aroused nipples. Stiles licked Derek’s muscular chest, and buried his face in Derek’s thick mat of chest hair. He also bit and kissed Derek’s aroused nipples.  
They kissed again, hot, wet, and sweet.  
Then Derek licked Stiles’ long, thick hard cock, and swallowed it in one move. Stiles moaned, “Derek!” Derek sucked Stiles long hard cock and licked his fat balls.  
Then Stiles licked Derek’s big thick hard cock, and swallowed the whole length of it in one move. “Stiles!” Derek moaned. Stiles sucked Derek’s huge hard cock and licked his enormous balls.  
They changed positions and sucked each other’s hard cocks. They deep throated each other. Then both of them came at the same time. They swallowed each other’s thick hot come. Then they kissed, tasting each other as they exchanged each other’s come.  
They laid together on the sofa, caressing and kissing each other.

“Would you like to go someplace for dinner?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “That sounds like a wonderful idea”.

They got dressed and kissed again. Then they drove to a popular restaurant in Stiles' car. After they sat down at the table, Derek said, “Everyone’s looking at us. Does it bother you?”  
Stiles smiled. “Not in the least. I’m happy to be seen with you”, he said.  
Derek smiled back. “I feel the same way”, he said.  
The waiter filled their water glasses. Then he brought the wine and took their order. All the time that he was doing that, he was flirting with Derek.

“The waiter is really paying attention to you” Stiles said. “It must be nice to be handsome”.  
Derek looked at him in astonishment. “You really have no idea do you?”, he said.  
“About what?”, Stiles replied, confusion on his face.  
“How completely beautiful you are”, Derek replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They ate their food, glancing at each other and smiling.  
“Would you like dessert?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “My favorite is chocolate cream pie.”  
Stiles grinned. “So is mine!” he said.  
He and Derek looked at each other for a long moment.  
Stiles smiled. “After dessert, we have two options. I can take you back to your dorm, and we can say goodnight. Or I can take you back to your dorm, you can grab some things, and you can spend the night with me at my house. Which do you choose?”  
Derek smiled. “I choose the second option.”  
They left the restaurant, and drove to Derek’s dorm. “Back in a minute”, he said.  
He flew into the dorm. Then, in a short time, he came running back with his overnight things in his backpack.  
“I’m sorry you had to wait”, he told Stiles.  
“I’ll always wait for you”, Stiles said.  
Derek looked at Stiles and gave him a sweet smile.  
Stiles’ heart began to beat very fast.

They pulled up in the driveway of Stiles’ house and got out of the car.  
As soon as Stiles locked his front door, he grabbed Derek and started kissing him.  
“Bed?”, Stiles asked.  
“Bed”, Derek replied.  
They headed for the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. They fell into bed naked and started kissing again. They were both aroused. Their long thick hard cocks were red and throbbing, standing up against their stomachs. They licked and sucked each other’s big cocks and large balls. Then Derek laid back on his back and looked hungrily at Stiles.  
“Fuck me, my love”, he said. “Please fuck me”.  
“All right, baby”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles lubed his fingers, then slipped one into Derek’s tight little hole. Derek moaned in ecstasy. Then Stiles slipped a second finger inside Derek, and rubbed against his prostate.  
“Yes, my love!”, Derek moaned. “Yes!”  
Stiles slipped in a third finger.  
“I’m going to put in one more finger, baby”, he said. “I need to prepare you, because I’m so big”.  
He slipped in a fourth finger and rubbed Derek’s prostate again.  
“Now, my love!”, Derek moaned. “Now!”  
Stiles pulled out his fingers and lubed his hard cock. Then he slid his long thick hard cock slowly into Derek. He bottomed out and both of them moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Stiles fucked Derek with long firm thrusts. He rubbed against Derek’s prostate over and over, and Derek came, shooting long streams of thick hot come on his chest and stomach.  
“Stiles!”, Derek exclaimed. “Stiles, my love!”  
He clenched around Stiles’ pistoning hard cock, and Stiles came, shooting fountains of thick hot come deep up inside Derek.  
“Derek!”, Stiles cried out. “Derek, baby!”  
Stiles pulled out of Derek and they held each other and kissed. They murmured words of love to each other as they enjoyed the afterglow.

After they had rested, Stiles kissed Derek and smiled.  
“I’d like you to fuck me now baby”, he said. “And I’d like to ride you”.  
“Oh yes, my love”, Derek replied. “I’d like that, too”.  
Derek sat back against the headboard and Stiles sat on his lap facing him. Stiles leaned back as Derek lubed his fingers. He slipped one finger into Stiles‘ tight little hole, then two. He rubbed against Stiles’ prostate and Stiles moaned with pleasure.  
“So good, baby!”, Stiles said.  
Derek slipped in a third finger, then a fourth.  
“I’m big too”, he said.  
They both smiled and kissed again. Derek rubbed against Stiles’ prostate again.  
“Now, baby”, Stiles moaned. “I’m ready”.  
Derek pulled out his fingers and lubed his hard cock. Then Stiles raised himself up and inserted Derek’s big thick hard cock into his tight hole. He lowered himself slowly onto Derek’s cock until Derek bottomed out. Again they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Stiles rode Derek and fucked himself on Derek’s cock relentlessly. He aimed Derek’s big hard cock at his prostate, rubbing against it again and again. Then he came, shooting ribbons of thick hot come across Derek’s chest and stomach.  
“Derek!”, Stiles exclaimed. “Derek baby!”  
He clenched around Derek’s hard cock, and Derek came, shooting jets of thick hot come deep up inside Stiles.  
“Stiles!”, Derek cried out. “Stiles my love!”  
Stiles pulled off of Derek and laid down beside him. They held each other and kissed, once again murmuring endearments to each other as they enjoyed the afterglow.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, darling”, Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close.

The next morning Stiles fixed breakfast. They sat next to each other as they ate, kissing between bites. Afterwards, they cuddled on the sofa.  
Stiles kissed Derek.  
“How would you like to be my boyfriend?”, Stiles asked.  
“I’d like that”, Derek replied.  
“It would be just you and me”, Stiles said. “Nobody else”.  
“I only want you, Stiles”, Derek said.  
‘I only want you, Derek”, Stiles replied.

The next day Derek moved in with Stiles. He got a job working in a bookshop while he pursued his dream of writing poetry. Stiles was inspired by Derek to pursue his own dream of writing novels.

Stiles and Derek are very happy together and very much in love with each other. The next year Stiles proposed and they got married.

Derek writes and publishes successful books of poetry. He wins many poetry prizes and sells a lot of poetry books. He resigns his job and becomes a full time poet. Stiles writes successful novels with supernatural characters. He writes a bestselling series of books about a mage and his werewolf mate. He resigns his teaching position and writes full time.

Every morning they wake up in each others arms and kiss.  
“Good morning, Professor Stilinski”, Derek says. “I love you”.  
“Good morning, Mr. Hale”, Stiles replies. “I love you, too”.

************************************************************************

(Postscript).  
(The poem that Derek read aloud in Stiles’ class).

When I Heard at the Close of the Day  
From Leaves of Grass  
By Walt Whitman

When I heard at the close of the day how my name had been received with plaudits in the capitol, still it was not a happy night for me that followed;  
And else, when I caroused, or when my plans were accomplished, still I was not happy;  
But the day when I rose at dawn from the bed of perfect health, refreshed, singing,  
inhaling the ripe breath of autumn,  
When I saw the full moon in the west grow pale and disappear in the morning light,  
When I wandered alone over the beach, and undressing, bathed, laughing with the cool  
waters, and saw the sun rise,  
And when I thought how my dear friend, my lover, was on his way coming, O then I was  
happy;  
O then each breath tasted sweeter-and all that day my food nourished me more-and  
the beautiful day passed well,  
And the next came with equal joy-and with the next, at evening, came my friend;  
And that night, while all was still, I heard the waters roll continually up the  
shores,  
I heard the hissing rustle of the liquid and sands, as directed to me, whistling, to congratulate me,  
For the one I love most lay sleeping by me under the same cover in the cool night,  
In the stillness, in the autumn moonbeams, his face was inclined toward me,  
And his arm lay lightly around my breast-and that night I was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
